


phoenix in the fire

by ravenclaaw



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaaw/pseuds/ravenclaaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble on neil seeing andrew naked for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	phoenix in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh my first foray into a fandom other than the raven cycle. this is slightly ambitious as i just finished reading the king's men today, so i hope that i did the characters justice.
> 
> unbeta'd therefore any and all mistakes are my own
> 
> all characters belong to nora sakavic, i'm simply borrowing

It was a really long time coming. Not that it mattered to Neil, he would take what Andrew would give, but never without asking, not without getting an explicit yes out of Andrew. He was content, with what Andrew would give, slowly getting permission for his hands to drop lower and lower. 

The first time Neil had tried to slip his hands under Andrew’s shirt, Andrew had thrown him backwards, and stood up so quickly it made Neil’s head spin. Andrew’s hands had clenched into fists and his jaw had set before he turned around and stalked off the roof. 

So, Neil just let Andrew dictate the pace, let him choose what would happen between the two of them. Didn’t push when Andrew shoved himself up against the wall in bed and watched as Neil carefully climbed in. Would take his hand lightly, if it was offered and fall asleep. There was no push on Neil’s part. 

I was when Andrew tugged Neil into the bathroom, shoving the door shut and pressing Neil up against the door, lips pressing into the others and hands gripping Neil’s waist tightly. Andrew stepped back after a moment before leaning in to turn the shower on. He levelled a stare at Neil, and raised one eyebrow, the only thing that changed his expression, as if that could communicate, Well? What are you waiting for? 

Neil pulled off his clothes, not caring if Andrew saw the mess on his chest any more before climbing into the shower, hot water hitting his back. Confused as to why Andrew had pulled him into the bathroom, just to shove him into the shower. Neil closed his eyes, letting the water fall over him, feeling it relax his muscles. 

His eyes opened at the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back, watching as Andrew stepped in, noting the t-shirt and boxers Andrew was still wearing. Neil watched Andrew carefully as he stepped closer, the water sticking the two pieces of clothing to his small body. Andrew looked down at himself and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt before slowly pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor, the wet smack and jarring sound in the silence of the shower running and their breathing. 

Andrew crowded Neil into the wall, cold tiles pressing into Neil’s back and settling hands on his chest, and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. Neil pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Andrew before ducking to press his lips to Andrew’s neck and sucking at the sensitive skin there. 

Andrew shoved Neil back, hand’s out and nearly unnoticeable tremors running through Andrew’s body.Andrew stepped back before dropping his eyes to the floor of the shower and dropping his boxers and throwing them out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor. Andrew’s breath hitched, eyes still on the floor and as far away from Neil as he could get in the shower. 

Neil stayed pressed against the shower wall, water falling into his eyes as he watched Andrew, noticing the way he was curling in on himself before shaking the hair out of his eyes. 

“Andrew?” Neil said quietly, taking in the lithe frame of the small boy in front of him, tracing the muscles in his arms and legs with his eyes, trying to memorise them. Andrew’s head jerked up at the sound of his name, sparing a glance at Neil’s face before stepping forward into Neil’s space and nodding. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! i hope i wrote these two in an okay way. i hope i get better at writing them, as this was my first try, so i apologise if it's not perfect.
> 
> as always, feel free to hmu on tumblr at rcnansparrish.tumblr.com


End file.
